Drag Me To Heaven
by Conjuring Rain
Summary: What if Christine Brown was dragged to heaven instead of hell?


**Note: **I don't really believe in a hell or heaven. This is just something I wanted to write.**  
**

* * *

**Drag Me to Heaven**

Clay Dalton, Christine Brown's boyfriend, waited at the train station for Christine's arrival. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small, black box with a wedding ring inside. He opened it and gazed at it, thinking about his girlfriend and how much he loved her.

Yes, he was planning on proposing to her.

Sweet, right?

Anyway, Clay quickly closed the box and put it back in his coat pocket once he heard Christine's voice from behind him.

"Hey."

Clay turns around and sees her heading towards him, a smile on her face. Clay grins happily and hugs her as she puts her arms around his neck. He hugs her close to her body, lifting her off of her feet a bit.

"Oh hey," He says cheerfully. After a moment, they broke the hug and he smiles at her fondly. "I'm so glad you're here; there are many things I want to tell you-

However, he was cut off by Christine, "Wait, wait, wait," She says quickly with that smile still present on her features. "There's something I want to say while I have it straight in my head." She talked seriously, but her smile never fading.

Clay nods. "Okay, go ahead." He reaches over, smoothing down her blonde hair with his hands.

"You never stopped believing in me," Christine tells him sincerely, her smile now gone and replaced with a very serious and honest look. "Thank you for that." She talked.

Clay listened intently.

"And there's something else," Christine continued. "Something I-I couldn't admit to you before…"

Clay frowns a little, wondering what she was about to tell him. But whatever it was, he would still love her with all his might.

"I could've given Mrs. Ganush an extension on her loan," Christine confessed with a frown on her face. "But I didn't. It was my decision…and it was wrong of me." She finally finished, happy to get that all off of her chest.

Then everything was just quiet for a moment as the two gazed at each other intently.

After a long moment, Clay smiled just a little and reached over, smoothing her hair down again with his hands, glad that she told him all of this. Then he leans forward and a bit downwards, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss, which Christine immediately returned, a bit surprised.

Then he pulled away a few seconds later, resting his forehead against hers. "You're such a good heart," He whispers fondly and affectionately before pulling away, just gazing at her. "You're so beautiful right now."

This brought a big and bright smile to Christine's facial features. She was glad that he wasn't angry with her for doing something wrong.

Then she looks down, slipping her hands into her pockets and showing off her light bluish coat. "Do you like my new coat?" She questions him cheerfully.

Clay nodded and smiled. "I do, I really do. What happened to the old one though?"

Christine looked up at him. "I threw it out and I never want to see it again." She responded, sounding quite proud and happy about it.

Clay frowned. "Aw no, that's too bad because look what I found." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a white envelope.

Christine's eyes widened and she stared at the envelope in shock, her mouth opening a bit.

"I found this in the car, but um…I thought maybe you could uh…" Clay opened the envelope, taking out a button. "I thought maybe…"

Christine let out a gasp of horror at the sight of the button, backing up in shock and disbelief, mostly fear.

Clay continued on talking, but all of his words were formless to Christine as she stared at the button in complete terror, her eyes wide and her heart beating rapidly due to the huge amount of fear she was feeling.

Clay then realized that something was wrong with his girlfriend. "Chris?" He spoke, his voice filled with confusion and concern. "What's…what's wrong?" He asked.

Christine let out a loud breath, backing away in complete horror, her body feeling numb. She was unaware that she was backing up towards the train tracks where the train was going to pass through.

"Oh my god…!" She wailed.

Clay got extremely worried now and he began walking towards her, seeing that she was eventually going to fall back into the train tracks if she kept on backing up like that. "Hey, hey, hey…!"

Christine, however, continued to back up towards the train tracks, still in deep trepidation.

"Hey, hey, HEEEY!" Clay hollered out in fear, still holding the button in his hand. "No...! Chris! Oh my god!" He yelled, trying to stop her from falling, stepping towards her.

Unfortunately, she had already fallen down onto the train tracks.

Christine let out a scream as her back hit the train tracks, but she didn't get up. She was still too frightened to do anything.

"Hey, HEY!" Clay hollered out in fear, hysteric as he looked down at his girlfriend, still clutching the button in his hand. "HEY, HEY, NO! HEY!" He yelled, trying to get other people's attention to come and help or to try and stop the oncoming train.

Christine sat up a little, her heart still racing as she stared up at Clay.

"HEY! OH GOD NO!" Clay shouts out as he looks, seeing the train approaching rapidly.

Christine's heart almost stopped as she turned her head, hearing the oncoming train heading straight towards her. She let out a loud gasp of pure terror, watching her death approach.

Clay got down on his stomach and reached a hand out towards Christine, yelling and shouting his lungs out. "HEY! NO! HEY!" He hollered out, frantically reaching out for her.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Christine started to break and ugly, black, large hands and fire burst out, the hands grabbing onto Christine and attempting to pull her down to hell. Christine screamed hysterically as this happened.

Clay backed away some, feeling the heat from the flames.

Christine continued to scream for her life, struggling to free herself from the hands and watching the train continue to approach. "Help me!" She called out through her wails, reaching a hand out towards Clay.

Clay continued to watch in pure disbelief and fear, tears appearing in his eyes, his mouth open.

Suddenly, a miracle happened.

A bright light suddenly shone from above, angelic hands reaching down towards Christine and grabbing her, jerking her away from the fiendish hands that tried to bring her to hell.

Christine's scream came to a stop and she looked up, seeing a very calming and beautiful light from above, welcoming her and pulling her upwards. She heard a loud roar from below and saw the Lamia in the fiery hell, glaring up at her dangerously and evilly.

Clay continued to watch this, his eyes still wide and tears rolling down his cheeks.

Christine suddenly felt a peacefulness wash over her and she looked away from the monstrosity below, looking back up into the bright light that wanted her. She knew where she was being dragged to now.

Heaven.

Christine looked down at Clay, giving him a sad look before being pulled completely into the light, the light quickly vanishing right afterwards.

Clay slowly got to his feet, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked down at the ground and saw that the horrible monster and the fire were gone. He breathed heavily, not believing what he had just witnessed.

He held up the button and looked at it, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Then he looked away, back towards the ground and then up towards the sky, still breathing heavily.

How could this be?


End file.
